129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell
See also: Finding Equipment is a type of skill that a character can use to cause certain effects during combat. s can be reset. Spell categories * Class spell * Elementary spell * Summoning spell * Mastery spell * Special spell Level Each time a character reaches a new level they receive 1 Spell Point. These spell points are used to boost spells to a higher level, with level 6 being the maximum. * It costs 1 spell point to get a skill from level 1 to level 2. * It costs 2 spell points to get a skill from level 2 to level 3. * It costs 3 spell points to get a skill from level 3 to level 4. * It costs 4 spell points to get a skill from level 4 to level 5. * It costs 5 spell points to get a skill from level 5 to level 6. You cannot boost a spell to the 6th level until your character level is high enough. The formula for class spell is 100 + character level required to first learn the spell. For example, with a spell that you gained when your character reached level 20, your character will need to reach level 120 before you can boost that spell to the 6th level. With the other spell types (see list above) there is no formula but you need to be at least level 100. There are three ways to gain Spell Points: * Gaining a Level, which gives 1 Spell Point. * Using a Spell Point Scroll, which gives 1 Spell Point. * Using a Spell Loss Potion to downgrade an already leveled Spell. Characteristics Using some Class Set Items can have an effect on specific Spell Characteristics. Critical Hit probability This is the probability that the spell will be a Critical Hit and do a Critical Effect, not all spells have Critical Effects. Critical Failure probability This is the probability that the spell will be a Critical Failure. When this occurs, the spell fails to work at all and your turn may end if it has CF Ends Turn. Number of casts per turn This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn. (You are of course limited by the amount of AP you have available) Number of casts per turn per player This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn on a particular target. (You are of course limited by the amount of AP you have available) Number of turns between two casts This is the number of turns you must wait before casting the spell again. This applies mainly to spells with duration effects. Some spells may only be cast once per battle. Adjustable Range Spells with this property can have their Range either increased or decreased by Equipment and other spells. Spells without this property will always have the same Range. See Adjustable Range Spells and Not Adjustable Range Spells for specific spells. Line of Sight Spells with this property must have a clear Line of Sight between the caster and the target. Spells without this property will ignore obstacles. Some Weapons might also not need Line of Sight. See Line of Sight Spells and Not Line of Sight Spells for specific spells. Linear Spells with this property can only be cast in a straight line. See Linear Spells and Not Linear Spells for specific spells. Free Squares Spells with this property must target an unoccupied cell. This applies primarily to movement spells and summons. Spells without this property may target either an unoccupied cell or a cell occupied by a player or monster. See Free Squares Spells and Not Free Squares Spells for specific spells. CF Ends Turn Spells with this property end the turn of the caster if it's a Critical Failure. See CF Ends Turn Spells and Not CF Ends Turn Spells for specific spells. Area of Effect Spells with this property have an effect on more than one square. Each square further from the center square loses 10% of the spell's base damage. See below for specific spells sorted by AoE size, or Area of Effect Spells and Not Area of Effect Spells. Circular AoE 2C: 5 cell circular AoE. * Cra - Bat's Eye (Lv. 1~5), Dispersing Arrow, Distant Shooting (Lv. 1~5), Explosive Arrow (Lv. 1~5), Slow Down Arrow 3C: 13 cell circular AoE. * Cra - Bat's Eye (Lv. 6), Distant Shooting (Lv. 6), Explosive Arrow (Lv. 6) * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 1) 4C: 25 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 2) 5C: 41 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 3) 6C: 41 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 4) 7C: 85 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 5) 8C: 113 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - All or Nothing 9C: 145 cell circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Perception (Lv. 6) Inf. C: whole map circular AoE. * Ecaflip - Roulette Linear AoE 3L: 3 cell linear AoE. 4L: 4 cell linear AoE. * Cra - Burning Arrow 5L: 5 cell linear AoE. Monster Spells Monsters can also cast spells, though some monsters may share class spells, most will have their own individual spells. Category:Spell Category:Game Information